1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing panels, as well as to panels obtained by means of such method.
2. Related Art
In particular, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing covered panels, wherein the obtained panels are of the type comprising a substrate with a top layer provided thereon on the basis of at least one material sheet. Such covered panels mostly are also indicated as laminate panels and may be applied as a floor panel, furniture panel, wall panel, ceiling panel or the like. Therein, the aforementioned top layer is provided with a print or coloration. Such print may be provided directly on the substrate, whether or not by the intermediary of primers, however, may also be provided on a material sheet which then forms part of said top layer. When relating to a coloration, this may, for example, concern a material sheet comprising coloring agents, such as paint.
It is known that press treatments may be used for manufacturing laminate panels. Substantially, two manufacturing ways for laminate panels are known from prior art, in which each time at least one press treatment is applied.
According to a first possibility, laminate panels may be manufactured by means of a so-called DPL process (Direct Pressure Laminate), wherein one or more material sheets provided with resin, for example, paper sheets, together with a substrate, for example, a wood-based substrate, are brought into a press, where, by means of a press element, such as a press plate, they are exposed to an increased pressure and temperature and in this manner are mutually bonded to form a covered substrate, which then may be processed to any panel. For forming the final panel starting from said covered substrate, for example, sawing and/or milling operations may be applied and, for example, the edges of these panels may be provided with a profile or be covered.
According to a second possibility, the laminate panels may be manufactured by means of a so-called HPL process (High Pressure Laminate), wherein several material sheets first are consolidated before being provided, for example, glued, onto a substrate. In the case of HPL, the mutual bond among the material sheets, just as with DPL in the cases where a plurality of material sheets are applied, by solidifying at least a portion of the present resin, which preferably, as aforementioned, is provided on and/or in at least one material sheet.
From the state of the art, for example, with floor or furniture applications, it is known to provide hard particles in the laminate with the intention of obtaining a certain wear and/or scratch resistance at the surface of the panel. According to the state of the art, these particles may be provided in various possible manners. According to a first possibility, they are comprised in the resin provided on the material sheets. According to a second possibility, they are provided on the panels or boards, which already are provided with a print or coloration, by means of a lacquer or UV covering layer comprising such particles. An example of said first possibility is described, for example, in WO 00/44984. An example of said second possibility is described, for example, in WO 01/47726.